


That Man Is Mine

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Loving Jack [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (Pretty much sums the whole thing up.), -Is Really-, An idiot hits on Mac & Jack gets angry., Bars, JacGyver, Jealous!Jack, M/M, Mild Kissing in an Alley, Nothing R-Rated, Possessive!Jack, Protective!Jack, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Was supposed to be a jealousy story, ended up being a possessive short...(Tags are pretty self-explanatory.)





	

They were at a bar when it happened. The Phoenix team had been given an accommodation for succeeding with their latest mission, so Jack offered to buy everyone celebratory drinks. Thornton stayed for the first two rounds, then excused herself to head home. Riley decided at the last minute to share a taxi with the woman, managing one more drink before following after their boss.

That left Mac and Jack at the bar to drink two more rounds while laughing and going over their favorite parts of the mission; altered of course, in case anyone should be listening in.

Jack heard the call of the wild and excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to save his spot at the bar. When he returned, there was a spiky haired man leaning far too close to the blonde agent who was clearly trying to get him to leave.

"You sure are a pretty thing," Spiky is saying as Jack approaches, fists at his sides. "Why don't you come home with me? I can show you a real good time."

"For the second time, no," Mac tells the man through clenched teeth. "Please go before something bad happens."

"What could possibly happen, pretty? Other than the beautiful sparks of love between us?"

Jack slaps a hand on the flirting man's shoulder, reveling in the wince he feels under his palm before his opponent turns to him.

"Hey," Spiky frowns at the brunette agent. "What's your problem?"

At the closer distance, Jack can smell the heavy scent of alcohol practically billowing out of the other man's mouth.

"That's my boyfriend you're hitting on there, buddy," Jack says in a hard tone. "So step off before things get ugly."

"Who you calling ugly, old man?" Spiky frowns, turning to fully face the agent. "I was talking to this guy first. You need to get your own date."

"Jack," Mac says calmly, slowly getting off his stool. "It's okay. Let's just leave."

"It's not okay for any person to get into another person's space and ignore them when they say to back off," Jack counters angrily. He continues to glare at the stranger as he continues. "Are you going to walk away peacefully, man? Or do I get to teach you the manners I know you desperately need?"

Spiky laughs, tilting his head towards the sky as he does so before dropping it back down to grin at the agent.

"What could an old man like you teach me?" the offender mocks. He pokes a finger in Jack's chest. "Back away and you won't get hurt."

Jack grabs the hand and gives it a twist, forcing his opponent to bend over. He grabs hold of the elbow next, forcing Spiky's arm straight as he's kept in a bent over position.

"Now," the brunette agent says slowly as his opponent struggles in his grasp. "I want you to apologize to my boyfriend."

"What are you-?" 

Jack twists the man's wrist slightly, turning the rest of the words into a shout of pain.

"Apologize," the brunette agent repeats. "Now."

"I'm sorry!" Spiky shouts out. "Please! I'm sorry! Let me go!"

Jack immediately does, a calm expression on his face as he pushes the offender away. He steps over to Mac, puts a few bills on the bar top, and guides his boyfriend out of the bar with a possessive hand to the middle of the blonde's back.

Outside and several steps away, Jack takes a deep breath of the cool night and lets it out in a nervous puff.

"I almost decked that guy," the brunette comments idly.

Mac grabs hold of the front of his boyfriend's jacket, and twists him down an alleyway. 

"Ma-!" Jack's confused shout is muffled by lips on his. The brunette melts into the contact, his back pressed up against the dirty brick of whatever building they were passing.

Mac pulls back, lips swollen from kissing and a large grin on his face.

"Now I know what you meant by hot, possessive side," the blonde remarks, leaning against the grip he still had on the other man. 

"I thought you didn't like violence," Jack says weakly, his body thrumming with excitement in hopes for another heated kiss.

"Usually, no," Mac grins. "But, on occasion, I can understand the importance of it."

"That was nothing," Jack grabs hold of his boyfriend's hips. "If that jerk had actually tried anything with you, then you really would have seen violence."

The words really shouldn't sent a pleasant shiver throughout the blonde's body, but it does nonetheless. Mac steps as close as he can, his body practically glued to the one he has trapped against the brick wall.

"Why does that make me want to go back and see if he will?" Mac murmurs quietly, lips ghosting over the shell of his boyfriend's ear.

Jack shakes at the deep tone and waits for the blonde to pull his head back so that he can lean his head forward and capture those tempting lips. He attempts to put all the passion and love he was feeling for the man against him into the kiss, the action becoming a desperate frenzy of two sets of lips claiming dominance. 

Mac shifts his feet, a knee coming between Jack's legs and the brunette gasps, his head pulling back to hit against the brick wall painfully.

"Sorry!" the blonde hurriedly apologizes, pulling back as his boyfriend winces and puts a hand to his injured head. "I guess I got a little excited."

"It's fine," Jack assures the younger man with a chuckle, his hand dropping from his head to wrap around his boyfriend's waist. "How about we take this to my place, though?"

"Really?" Mac says, his heart leaping to his throat.

Jack leans in close to his boyfriend to whisper, "It'll be a lot more legal that way."

Mac shivers with all the possibilities the other man's words inspire as he allows himself to be lead him out of the alleyway...

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> The original version was going to be deeper, but I got bored with it (which is NEVER good), so I turned tail and ran another way...   
> (I just realized I moved away from the Insecure Jack that I enjoy writing, but I'm going to sum it up as his possessive side overwriting his own self-doubt...)
> 
> ***I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.***


End file.
